Dice, Dice, Baby
Dice, Dice, Baby was the first Battle Back competition ever played in The Butler Games. It was first played in the fifth round of the first season. This game is similar to Battledice. How the game is played Jurors must balance a dice on the end of lollypop stick hanging from their mouth. As soon as every juror has a dice at the end of the stick the timer begins. The aim of the game is to have the most dice stacked vertically at the end of the three minute time. However, if at any point a dice is to fall, that player is eliminated from the competition. Therefore it is possible to win the game with only the one dice on the stick, provided all the other players drop their dice before the time is over. At the end of the time, if more than one player has the same amount of dice then the game is repeated again with two dice as the minimum amount. Variations of the Game Dice, Dice, Baby: A Little Help from my Friends This version was first played in the third season. Players are unable to touch the dice themselves and must choose a juror to assist them. Players are given two minutes to stack as many dice as possible, the player with the most dice at the end of the two minutes is the winner. Unlike the regular version of the game, the dice can fall and the player is not eliminated. If two players have the same number of dice at the end of the two minutes, it becomes a battle of endurance, with whoever can keep their dice balanced the longest taking the win. Dice, Dice, Baby: Endurance This version was first played in the fourth season. Players must add one dice to their sticks every 30 seconds, they do not have to be stacked vertically and can be stacked in anyway the player wishes. If the dice falls, or the player fails to get the dice on within the thirty seconds, then the player is eliminated from the challenge. History of the game Season One The game was played in round five by the five members of the jury who had been eliminated from the game in the first half - Dan, Kate, Lisa, Barnie and Ste. Lisa was the first to drop her dice, followed by Ste and then Kate. Barnie dropped his dice with only 15 seconds of time left, trying to match Dan's three dice. Dan won and re-entered the game. Season Two The game was played in round four of the second season. All players competed in this competition, including the jury members. It was played simultaneously as both The Battle Back and a Head of House Competition. The juror who lasted the longest would re-join the game and be co-head of house alongside the player who lasted the longest. Lindsey won out of the jurors and Barnie won out of the players, making them co-head of house for that round. Season Three A game variation was played as the first semi-final challenge in The Butler Games: Ride or Die. This game was played by semi-finalists Lindsey, Rachel, Tom and Ryan. The game was played slightly differently, wherein the players were not able to touch the dice themselves, and had to pick a jury members to assist them (Lisa, Josh, Katie and special guest Olivia respectively). With both Lindsey and Ryan having 6 dice at the end of the two minutes, it became an endurance challenge. Lindsey was able to balance her dice for the longest and secured a spot in the final. Season Four The Endurance version of this challenge was played in the fourth season as an immunity challenge. All remaining players competed in the competition, with only one gaining immunity. Josh won the challenge, after 7 dice were added to the stick. Season Five During The Butler Games: Allstars, players and jurors competed together in a battleback / Head of House competition. All of the active players were out of the game before any of the jurors dropped their dice, meaning that whichever juror returned to the game would also become the Head of House. Lindsey won, having just eliminated herself from the game and returned to the game to take revenge. Category:Challenge Category:Battleback Category:Head of House Category:Semi-Final Challenge Category:Dan Grima Category:Lindsey Wootten Category:Barnie Varnava Category:Josh Kennerley